Hold my injured hand
by Cryzzel
Summary: Kyoya’s hand is hurt,Tamaki not being there wants to know why. Kyoya lies about it, but Tamaki knows best. This leads the best friends to a love confession and more at the end of the Ouran Festival. Short Light fluff for the soul.Spoilers Ep 2426.


Hold my injured hand.

Okay people, so I was inspired by the last episode of Ouran. Still writing a lots more because I love it soo much, and I love Tamaki and Kyoya. So this is like a tribute. Also to satisfy my urge to write some Tama-Kyo.

Warning: Spoilers from the last episode and episode 24. Boys Love.

Pairing: Tamaki X Kyoya

Summary: Kyoya's hand is hurt from hitting his car, Tamaki not being there-wants to know why. Kyoya lies about it, but Tamaki knows best. This leads the best friends to a love confession and more at the end of the Ouran Festival. Short Light fluff for the soul.

**XXX**

"The stupidest thing My Lord has ever done was the damn stunt he pulled this afternoon." Hikaru said to his brother who just laughed at him.

Kyoya nodded, "The dumbest." He said looking around the crowd for Tamaki.

Obviously he was easy to spot. Even if they were in a sea of people, he could spot Tamaki anywhere. Even if they were parted for years to come, he will notice Tamaki anytime.

"Kyoya!" the blonde noticed him as well waving like a maniac as he skittered over to his best friend.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked looking at him.

The blonde chuckled happily, "I think this is the coolest achievement we've done yet! Everyone including outsiders are soo happy!"

"Um, while you're happy, you nearly gave all of us heart attacks a few hours ago." He said looking at the handsome blonde. "How do you feel about that?"

Tamaki bowed his head in shame, "Gomen ne Kyoya. I had no choice."

"No choice? You really are dense My Lord." Hikaru said. "Such an idiot you are. My my, you amaze me sometimes." He said leaning against his brother.

Kaoru eyed his brother, "You say that but you hurt your hand and said a lot of thoughtful things about Our Lord when we were chasing him."

"Huh! Hikaru did?" Tamaki turned around to glitter at Hikaru. The other twin glared at his brother then sighed.

He shrugged, "He is Our Lord, there's no one else we can tease as much as we do him." Hikaru smiled naughtily at Tamaki, "Ne, My Lord, next time you decide to run off and get married in France give us a 6 months notice so we can hit you. Hiitachin twins style." He grabbed Kaoru away from them and walked away. His twin grinned at him thoughtfully.

Tamaki watched the twins walk away with a smile before turning his attention to his raven haired best friend.

"Is that true? Is that true Hikaru hurt his hand chasing me?" Tamaki asked the man standing before him.

Kyoya nodded, "And you are happy because of that?"

Tamaki quickly jumped up and shook his head, " Nonononono, of course not! It's just that… you guys did so much to come get me… I was just very happy." He said in a low voice.

Kyoya's heart clenched at how cute Tamaki could be when he had sweet expressions like that. "Yes, well we did a lot and you should thank us by being less troublesome."

The blonde sighed, "That's why I agreed to go. Of course it was for my mother. Asides that it was because I was causing everyone trouble by building the Host Club." He shook his head, "I never wanted it to be a problem, but apparently it did."

So Tamaki did think about it, Kyoya thought, but he should know how much the team loved him.

"Tamaki…"Kyoya placed a hand on his own forehead, "See, you have to understand that if we didn't cooperate and thought the Host Club was a problem… we wouldn't have come this far. But in fact we all love this club you created."

Tamaki looked up at the man. Kyoya pursed his lips, " Do you understand? We love the club Tamaki. None of us left as you can see. It was you who nearly left us. Not we." Kyoya hoped that got through the blonde's head no matter how thick he was.

Apparently it did when Tamaki jumped up and engulfed Kyoya into a hug, "Kyoya! Thank you! That made me feel so happy I could've died!" he said happily.

"Ugh, Tamaki get off me. You're overreacting again." He said trying to push him away but his right hand hurt when he tried to add force in it to push him away.

He quickly withdrew his hand away but not quick enough for Tamaki noticed it.

"Kyoya is there something wrong?" he asked with a concerned look. Kyoya shook his head as he placed his hands to his side, "No. nothing at all."

"No, there is something wrong, I know it." Tamaki said staring at him. He looked down at Kyoya's hand which was all red, why didn't he notice that before!

"Kyoya! You're hand! What happened?" he asked grabbing his right hand gently. The other man tried to pull it back but failed as Tamaki wouldn't let it go. "Why is it red? Did you hit a wall or something?"

Kyoya nodded, "Yeah, yeah I did." He told Tamaki. A lie wouldn't hurt a small white lie wouldn't hurt at all. "We were setting up stuff for the last festival and I accidentally got pushed against a wall and my hand hit it." He looked away but he felt the touch of Tamaki's hand on his just hard to ignore.

"Waa, Kyoya, it was a nasty hit!" Tamaki said holding his hand in his, "Let me rub it a little to make it feel better." He said starting to rub Kyoya's injured hand in his.

Kyoya wanted to pull his hand away but failed to do so. He had always wanted to feel this kind of touch from Tamaki. He loved feeling Tamaki's concerned hand on his, he liked the concern Tamaki gave him.

In short, Kyoya loved Tamaki. Since Tamaki first made him laugh 2 years ago. Kyoya had always loved Tamaki.

"Geez Kyoya, you should be careful next time." The blonde told him.

Kyoya nodded, "Yeah yeah, and like you can say so much for me. You're the one who nearly flew to France without telling us. Baka." He said, realizing the fact his hand was still in Tamaki's.

Tamaki chuckled, "Okay, so I was very stupid for doing that. If it makes you feel better I will never ever do anything as stupid as that ever again. Even if I do I will tell you."

"Exactly."

"So you can prepare a car far away from your body guards. And not get pissed and bang your hand against your car. Hurting your hand and making a dent on your Rolls Royce."

"Exactly-What?" Kyoya's eyes widened as he jerked his head up to look at Tamaki.

The blonde was gave him a sly smile. A sly slick smile.

He knew. He knew that the pain in Kyo's hand was not caused by impact against a random wall, but impact against Kyoya's own car.

"You… You know?" Kyoya asked a bit surprised.

Tamaki nodded, "Haha, Yah Kyoya. The twins decided to sit me down while I was changing into our evening suits and tell me everything. From school until they fell off on the pumpkin patch. This including your action to hurt yourself by hitting your car."

Kyoya tried his best not to blush. He even tried pulling his hand away from Tamaki's grasp but the blonde would just not let go.

"I was angry." He told Tamaki, "At you and at my father for giving such stupid orders at a stupid time."

He was so mad that time cornered by his father's bodyguards and couldn't get to Tamaki. He was just so mad.

Tamaki sighed then smiled, "So you got so mad you hit your hand and made a dent on your Rolls?" he couldn't help but laugh lightly, "Why lie?" he asked Kyoya.

Kyoya looked away, "What? If I told you the truth what would you do anyways?"

"I would think you were angry at me and cared so much that you decided to hurt yourself…"

His attention pulled back to the blonde. "Tamaki, what the hell are you trying to say?" he asked. Where was Tamaki getting at? Kyoya didn't know but this was getting annoying. He didn't know if this was Tamaki being dumb again and happy Kyoya hurt himself because of him, or because he had some ulterior motive with all those.

Tamaki then pulled him away from the crowd, leaving the music and noise behind all the way to the side of the clock tower where no one was occupying.

"Okay, Tamaki what the hell now?" Kyoya asked looked around. His hand was still in Tamaki's.

"Hear me out okay Kyoya? I'm actually at the edge of my feet trying to tell you this but I can't help it. Okay?" he said in a fidgety way.

Kyoya raised his brows and nodded, "Can you let go of my hand now?" he asked indicating his injured hand which was still in Tamaki's hand.

"Do you want me too?" the blonde asked.

This just shocked Kyoya Ohtori out of his wits. He stared puzzled at his best friend. Did he just say that?

"Okay, this time is a good time to start." He said still keeping hold of Kyoya's hand. "You don't know how happy I was when the twins told me about that. I didn't know why but when they told me how you reacted I was just on my toes with happiness. I wondered to myself why? Why? I'm not smart Kyoya I know you know that." He said hurriedly.

Kyoya chuckled, oh yes, he knew how dumb Tamaki could be.

"Anyways, I pondered so much about it until just now." he squeezed Kyoya's hand, then looked up directly at his eyes, "Only when I caught your form from the crowd did I find my answer…" he said in a low tone.

The black haired man just felt his heart drop. Tamaki was looking at him in a way he would look at a person he admired. His big purple eyes just shining up at him, his white face flawless for him to see. Kyoya just felt himself being pulled in by Tamaki.

"And?" Kyoya asked his voice perfectly stable, "Did you find your answer?" Boy was Kyoya blunt.

Tamaki chuckled but kept his gaze on Kyoya's. "I did." He moved his face closer towards Kyoya, "It was because I love you Kyoya. I love you more than a Best friend."

…

The calm and cool man in glasses didn't know how to react to that. Jump for joy, which was not his thing. Or just keep quiet and scream for joy silently which is more likely.

Since he didn't give out any expression yet, Tamaki thought he crossed borderline when he told his best friend of 2 years he loves him. He quickly panicked and jumped up scratching the back of his head and moving his hand left to right.

"Ahahah, know what that was a stupid answer. Hehehe stupid Tamaki, Stupid Tamaki." He said all embarrassed. He felt like he could die that instant.

Now what would the cool calm Kyoya do at moments like this? He never knew his love would be answered like this. Heck, he didn't even know is Tamaki actually 'liked' him that way.

But in fact… Tamaki 'loves' him that way. The way he, Kyoya Ohtori did.

He loves me… He loves me. Aha… okay so he loves me?

That was all that could go through Kyoya's head.

As Tamaki was still going on and on about how stupid his confession was and that Kyoya should ignore it, the man stepped up and caught the babbling man's lips with his own.

"Kyo… Kyoya!" Tamaki stumbled back.

"Yeah?" he asked coolly.

As cool as always.

"You… you kissed me!" he said dumb founded. His hand over his lips.

Kyoya shrugged, there was no turning back now. Since Tamaki just confessed to him and answered his hidden feelings, might as well go all out.

"Yeah so?"

Tamaki blinked at Kyoya. Trying to understand the situation at hand. He saw that Kyoya wasn't going to say anything else, the man wasn't going to budge and tell him his feelings.

However, Tamaki knew best. He just smiled. Even if Kyoya didn't say anything he understood the situation.

The prince wasn't THAT stupid.

He extended his hand out gracefully like he always did to the girls in school, but this time he wanted his best friend to place his hand in it.

Kyoya stared at it for less than 5 seconds before he placed his injured hand onto Tamaki's.

"I wont be woo-ed like those other girls tho." He said when Tamaki pulled him into an embrace.

He chuckled, "I know. That's why I know not to treat you like them."

Kyoya's heart beated against his chest as Tamaki bent down near his lips.

"Kyoya… next time you get mad at me, please don't hurt your hand or the Rolls." He said in a breathy voice.

Rolling his eyes Kyoya said, "Then don't suddenly decide to marry other people and run off to France."

Tamaki laughed against Kyoya's soft lips, "Okay I promise."

Kyoya smiled as the blonde kissed him passionately. He kissed Tamaki back with all the passion he pent up since 2 years ago. Since the first day Tamaki made him smile.

**XXX**

Ahaha, so that starts my Ouran writing spree! fireworks in the backfround. More Tamaki X Kyoya coming on. I was soo inspired by Ep. 24 and 26 to do this. And I made a big deal about Kyoya hitting his hand on his car till it made a dent! Well it deserved attention giggles. I don't think we have enough Tama-Kyo to go around. So I'll help along, Haha. Review if you got things to say. And Oh my goodness my first light fluff.

Till then Mon ami!


End file.
